The Carnival's in Town
}} The Carnival's in Town is the 49th episode of Season 1 and remade with the title Wild Rides at the Fair as the 11th episode of Season 7. The carnival has come to town, and Oggy and Jack are more than happy to go to it. The cockroaches also decide to go to the carnival, just to have massive fun wreaking havoc all over the place… Plot This story begins with Oggy sleeping, but making raspberry sounds. But he saw a thing. A balloon flew and disappeared. Then Oggy sees something good. His eyes pop out, and pops his eyes in, and becomes proud to see the carnival. Jack came and got happy to see the carnival, too. So, they go to the carnival, but the cockroaches tell them to get them today. Oggy and Jack go to the jackpot game, but Oggy had a good version. So then he puts on a dollar to put on the jackpot game, now woman and man see Jack playing jackpot. Oggy told Jack to try again when recording, but Jack punched man accidentally. So Jack becomes happy when he got there, but man caught him when Oggy saw it in space effects. So Don and Jess go back to the games, and Jack had a broken tongue, and pulled out his live mouth. Now Jack and Oggy go to the ride, GLOBOS, but they made Globulopolis. So Jack and Oggy have a space snack, but Dee Dee got the idea. Instead of starting with hands, he just started it with his large tongue. So Jack and Oggy eat the space snacks of popcorn, ice creams, and popsicles, they start it. Joey got evil and tapped the speed button, when they drove the space cars quickly. They sit back, when their ice cream, and popsicles. Both of them screamed. But Joey stopped at the time. Now Dee Dee reverses time by pressing a remote button. The time reverses to let Jack and Oggy shoot space snacks to Woman, when Man saw it. They were sleeping, and Man growled. So Jack and Oggy scratched their parts and drove the game of Bumper Cars, and a dog asked them to drive in. They drive in quickly, but they laughed about the high speed. But they stopped right in Woman and Man. So they got him right, as he laughed about the low speed, so again he goes. But this time their enemies drive in about to chill out, and Joey saw the cats, when they look hardly. The cockroaches were laughing that the cats will be killed. So he slingshots Jack and Oggy, getting slingshotted. So Man and Woman felt very happy, as Oggy and Jack kept on getting slingshotted. and she got bumped by the slingshotted cats, so they were evilled. They were slingshotted, but Jess was screaming. So she got squished by Oggy and Jack's Digestive System Workstation. So Jack and Oggy keep getting slingshotted, eating the tracks. They saw the slingshot bar, shaking with fear and screaming in louder pitch. So they get pulled by it and they blast off. They were taking off when they jumped on the roller coaster tracks. They were frightened that the roller coaster had more space junk. So they jump off their car and say good-bye. But Oggy asked them to walk down the street, but Jack got it correct, facing left and right. A space junk kart dashed out of the way. Oggy and Jack see it, then scream in quiet pitch, bouncing off the game. They fly out off the way, but Oggy got tied up. Then they eat the roller coaster tracks again. Man was happy he got a prize for the gift. It was a hare. Woman was proud. A dog jumped on the street when Oggy and Jack crash the prize and Woman. But Man was sad he won't be able to do it again. He growled again, and they punched them who injure Woman. It was the end of them. Now Oggy and Jack have broken parts again, getting proud to see the night rides. They went on the space drive. Oggy and Jack talk about the games and rides they went. They stopped carefully, when they saw the ending episode of rides and games. All of the rides and games turn off lights, music, and sounds, and movers. Jack shivered about the ending, but Oggy told him to get happy. Later, Oggy and Jack walk back to their home using a wheel. Joey uses a megaphone and becomes evil. Dee Dee and Marky drive to put on scary effects. They quickly run home, as they laughed. Dee Dee jumps on the button quickly, but it disappeared with thunderbolts and lightning. They laughed at Oggy and Jack quickly running home. They ground-pound on the cockroaches' scary workstation. They hurry home, destroying Man and Woman's home. They scream too much as their teeths crack, but they fall down on their road. This was the end of Oggy and Jack. Now, the ambulance takes them to their home quickly. Woman saw Oggy and Jack hurting their feeling with their toothaches. Woman closed it with Man. She laughs at him and the episode ends. Gallery IMG_20190718_114439.jpg IMG_20190718_114452.jpg IMG_20190718_115157.jpg Wild Rides at the Fair 1.png Wild Rides at the Fair 2.png Wild Rides at the Fair 3.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)